Under the Christmas Tree
by The BatThing
Summary: What was Christmas like to Dick and Tim when they lost their parents? New Chapter uploaded! In this chapter Tim has a few bothersome memories come to mind.
1. I Hate Christmas Parties

Just for the Christmas season, once this is over I'll move back to everything else!

**_Under the Christmas Tree_**

By: The BatThing

**Chapter One: I Hate Christmas Parties**

_"I hate Christmas parties, you offer me some punch, but I just shrug. I hate Christmas parties, you and the cookie tray, both hear me say bah-humbug." –Relient K 'Christmas Parties'_

Tim Drake walked briskly at Bruce Wayne's side through the large elegant doors. A few heads turned as they entered, but it wasn't anything Tim found unusual. No, this was normal, well, as normal as it got. He stuck his chest out slightly, and tried to look taller, which was difficult to do next to Bruce.

"Brucie!"

A group of woman of all ages made their way to the attractive billionaire.

"One day," Tim told Bruce, not even looking at the man, "I will be greeted in a similar manner."

Bruce didn't glance at the boy, he just grunted, "we'll see."

"You'll see," Tim shot off to the left as the woman surrounded Bruce. The boy slipped through the people, making his way to the table reserved for him and Bruce.

It was the annual charity Christmas party, a great place to pick up the girls. Well, at least a great place to _look_ at the girls. It was hard to find someone his age, at times, that was still single.

The boy slid into his seat and snatched a candy cane that rested on his placemat. He stuck it in his mouth then reclined back in his chair, propping his feet on the table. A nearby waiter hurried to his table, ready to scold him. So Tim pointed to Bruce's name at the table and shook his head. The waiter shot him a dirty look and stepped away.

"Timothy _Drake_."

Tim didn't bother to look, "I didn't know they let witches to Christmas parties. Aren't you out of your holiday Babsy?"

Barbara Gordon grabbed the boy's hair and pulled his head so he could see her. "Listen you street punk, I don't know why Bruce took you with."

"Its called Christmas, and it's called family. Something you know nothing about."

"It's called goodness of his heart."

"Something else you know nothing about." Tim snapped as he brought his feet down. He quirked an eyebrow at Barbara sat in Bruce's seat. "You know, I don't want you at my table. You ruin my chances."

Barbara rolled her eyes, "what chances are those?"

Tim winked at a girl walking past and then looked at Barbara. "Listen just because you are a little skank who can't get a partner doesn't mean I have to pity you."

"Don't call me that!" Barbara told him. "Shame on you!"

"Call you what?" Tim bit his lip and stretched his arms over his head. He lowered them and removed his jacket, showing his white shirt. He proceeded to roll up his sleeves. "Hey, check out these socks!" He pushed his foot out and pulled up his pants.

Barbara looked down to see black socks with the bat signal all over them. "Wow, that's really great."

"Yeah, I guess. So, what are you doing for Christmas Eve?" Tim picked up his fork and looked at his napkin, considering a possibility.

The redhead sighed and blinked her long lashes. "Well, I'm going to Dick's. He should be here, that is why I came to sit with you. So I could wait for him."

"Dick is coming?" Tim tossed the napkin aside frowned.

Barbara nodded, "yeah, hello, are you that dense, it says he is sitting at your table!" She turned over the nametag.

Tim smiled at her and nodded, "neat-o." He could care less.

"Whatever, so, I am going over to his house. Dad has to work." She shrugged, "but that's fine. I figure I'll just spend it with my boyfriend."

"I thought you were spending it with Dick." Tim tossed the fork and picked up a spoon, then licked the end and placed it against his nose.

"Hello! Dick and I are _dating_!" Barbara giggled and flipped her hair. "We have been for a week now."

Tim looked shocked as he nodded, "a week? That's the longest time yet! You'll be over tonight though, but that's cool. Dick can spend Christmas with us."

The girl stood up, "I hate you!"

"What? Oh, sorry, I wasn't listening, could you say that again," Tim smiled and winked at his friend. "Well, if you are going could you please give me a couple dollars for the bar over there?"

Barbara opened her mouth and Tim took his chance, he grabbed the crumpled up napkin and placed it on the fork, then launched it. It hit the girl's mouth, and then fluttered to the ground.

"Hmm, that didn't work." Tim shrugged.

Dick Grayson walked up from behind and grabbed Barbara around the waist. "Hey Timbo, leave my girl alone. I might have to take you outside, you know, beat you up."

Tim picked his candy cane up and stuck it back in his mouth. He blew Barbara a kiss, and then looked at Dick, "come and get me." There was a tap on the boy's shoulder and the boy swung around.

A girl a little younger then him stood, "hello, would you like to dance with me?"

Tim about chocked on his candy cane, he turned around and pulled the candy from his mouth and tossed it down on the tablecloth. Then swung around to the girl. "Sure!"

The girl looked a little disgusted but knew she was stuck. So, she and Tim walked out to the dance floor.

"Well," Barbara told Dick, "that just goes to show anyone can fall in love."

"I wouldn't call that love," Dick replied as he took her hand in his and kissed it, "but hey, what you say is law."

"You know, I don't understand how you can go from one of Tim's kind to who you are now."

Dick shrugged and pulled her out to the dance floor, he tossed his head, "It just takes you."

Barbara giggled as he grabbed her face gently and pulled her into a kiss.

* * *

Bruce found his way to his table and took a seat. He frowned as he saw a half eaten candy cane sticking to the tablecloth, a napkin on the floor at his side, and the silverware cluttered across the table. Yes, his children had been here.

He picked up the napkin and folded it, then placed it on his plate, then picked up the silverware, his snatched the candy cane, "Uhg!" The candy stuck to his fingers and he shook his hand vigorously. The candy went flying and landed on the neighboring table.

"My candy cane!" Tim came running to Bruce and collapsed on the man's shoulders. "What did you do with my candy cane?!"

"Get off me," the man pushed the boy away. "You better not admit to owning that candy. Because it was left on this tablecloth half eaten!"

"What candy cane?" Tim said bitterly as he sat down.

Bruce nodded, "good boy. Now go pick it up and throw it away."

A devilish smile crossed the boys face, "what candy cane."

"Tim."

The boy stood up and grumbled as he did what he was told.

Bruce watched and then wiped his hands on the napkin, trying to get rid of the sticky residue. He frowned, as it wouldn't come off easily. "Tim, why in the world would you do that?"

Tim walked over to Bruce, "you told me to throw it away."

"That isn't what I meant." There was the noise of breaking glass and Bruce looked above him as the huge glass panel on the roof shattered. He grabbed Tim and pulled him to the floor and shielded the boy's body.

"Hello Gotham, I thought I'd come for a visit, and for a few of your things."

Bruce raised his head, and was surprised to see Mr. Freeze standing a few feet away. The man didn't know that Freeze had escaped from Arkham.

Tim pushed away from Bruce and took a look; a smile was planted on the boy's face as he looked at Bruce, awaiting an answer.

Bruce gave a firm nod and Tim scurried away, going easily without being noticed.

"I am aware that it is Christmas Eve, but you'll be delayed from any sort of excitement until I am taken care of. I hope you all understand." The villain hoisted his gun on his shoulder and took a long look over the crowd. "So, I suppose we should just speed things along, shall we?"

Barbara and Dick glanced towards Bruce who shook his head, telling them to stay put. He didn't want any more help than needed. Tim would cause a distraction as Robin and then Bruce would take that moment to slip out and change. He wanted Barbara and Dick to remain as they were.

A lone guard stepped forwards and there was worry in his eyes. "You aren't going to be doing anything other than going back where you belong sir, so I would suggest staying put till the police come."

"So you called them? Interesting," Freeze hissed as he lowered his gun and pointed it at the man. "Well, your good deed won't go unrewarded."

'Tim, where the hell are you.' Bruce thought as he began to get ready to throw the man out of the way.

The man held his hands up, "don't shoot, don't shoot me!"

Freeze stepped forwards and pulled the trigger, and the man yelled out as he was thrown out of the way by a small figure in scarlet.

"Damnit!" Robin yelped as he shook his hand that was covered in ice.

"Pesky little brat, what are you doing here?" Freeze swung his gun towards the boy and pulled the trigger, but Robin had an idea that things would push forward as soon as he showed his face. He launched into a one-hand spring and eluded the ice. Then smashed his hand into the wall, breaking the ice from his hand.

Robin stood a little straighter, but it was apparent his hand was hurt. He pulled out a bat-a-rang and moved towards Freeze. "I've got a song for you, Freeze."

"Not interested," Freeze yelled as he aimed once more. He tried to catch Robin but the boy was faster than he looked.

Robin launched himself into a spring and flipped so he was behind the villain. "D-d-danger watch behind you, there's a stranger out to find you."

Freeze twisted around only to find Robin in the air, and the boy's foot connected into the man's helmet. The criminal fell back a little, but then raised his gun. "Where is your boss, don't tell me you're all alone little one."

"He's like freakin' Peter Pan," Dick whispered to Barbara as Robin stood, a smile was on the boys face. It was apparent the figure in red considered this fun. "He doesn't find this at all dangerous, it's play time to him."

The girl wasn't in the mood to answer, she just watched, worried for Robin. She managed to look towards Bruce, but found the man gone. 'Good,' she thought.

The bat-a-rang in Robin's hand was launched at Freeze, and the man managed to freeze the weapon in mid air. "Bad boy."

Robin pulled out another bat-a-rang as Freeze approached him. "You coming to fight me, eh? Come on buddy, fight me like a man," the boy told him. He approached the villain.

"Get him boys."

Robin looked confused, then gasped as two men grabbed him by the wrists and slammed him into a wall. They then stepped back and Freeze used his gun to freeze the boys hands to the wall.

Barbara pulled forward, but was pulled back by Dick.

"Don't, don't make it worse." The boy told her as he held her close. "Bruce is coming."

Robin struggled against his bonds, gritting his teeth in pain. "You play dirty Freeze." He held in his right hand the bat-a-rang he had pulled out earlier. He dropped it and brought his foot out, kicking it towards the criminal.

Freeze laughed as it gently hit him. "You are going to need a stronger kick to do harm with that." The man was grabbed around the neck and pushed to the ground by the Batman.

Robin's grim face turned into a large smile. "Yes!"

Batman snatched the gun and threw it at the guard, who caught it.

"What are you doing out of Arkham, Freeze?"

"Spending the holidays with my beloved city."

Sirens could be heard from outside and the doors burst open. "POLICE!"

Batman moved off Freeze, "stay away from my city." The police surrounded the villains and allowed Batman to exit the circle. He then walked over to Robin, who was smiling like an idiot.

"You sure told him, huh?" The boy laughed as Batman took out a laser from his belt.

"Shush," Batman hissed as he managed to free one of the boy's hands. He could feel everyone looking their way. "You shouldn't have gotten stuck."

"Sorry," Robin told him as he was released. "It was inevitable."

Batman took the boys hands and moved them, and found them unharmed; he could see the boy grimace slightly. The gloves had done their job for the most part. The man took the boy by the waist and then pulled out a grappling hook, there was silence as they rose from the building.

Robin struggled out of the grasp and pulled himself onto the roof. He watched as Batman followed him. "So, that went well."

"How are your hands?"

"Eh, you know. A little chilled, but nothing that'll kill me." Robin smiled pleasantly. "How'd I do? Did you check out it out?"

Batman said nothing in reply, "lets get changed and head home. It's late."

Robin frowned at the response. "Sure Tim, you did awesome!" He punched the air violently. "Yeah, I know, thanks! You kicked butt too!"

"Are you coming?"

The boy smiled up at the man, "sure, sure I'll come!" The two walked across the roof and Robin couldn't help but look up at his mentor and smile, "what would you do without me?"

Batman gave the boy a sideways glance, and said nothing once more.

_To be continued…_


	2. I Can't Figure You Out

_Cool Author's Note: This is based off my Christmas Eve last year. My family was gone, boo-hoo, and I had a boyfriend who let me spend it with him and his family. Then Christmas was spent with my best friends: Elecia, Monica, Daniel, Paul, Chris, Ben, and Stephen. So, yeah, it's cool. Even though I really missed my mom and dad and siblings. Only 17 and without my family! Woe was me! _

Chapter Two: I Can't Figure You Out

_"I can't figure you out, is this what Christmas is all about? 'Cause it's a broken heart that you're giving me. I look under the tree, but there's nothing to see, cause it's a broken heart that you're giving me." –Relient K 'Christmas Parties'_

Barbara smiled as she Dick closed the door to the car. They both sat, ready to head home. "Well," she told him slowly, "that was fun, wasn't it?"

Dick chuckled at the comment and nodded in response. "I certainly agree it looked like Tim had a good time at least." The young man started the car and pulled it out, heading home.

It wasn't snowing in Gotham, not yet. It had been raining all week, but tonight that had stopped for a time. There were fewer cars then normal, and Barbara enjoyed the scene as the two drove towards Dick's home. She placed her hand on his and smiled, "thanks for letting me spend the holiday with you."

"Hey, you're family, well, for the most part." Dick winked at the girl. "Plus, it rocks having you to spend it with. Better than alone, that's what I say."

"You wouldn't be alone, you could spend it with Bruce and the others." The girl said as she combed her hand through her thick red hair. "Don't try to sell me that bull, cause I know you aren't alone."

"You know what, you're right. I'm not alone. I'm very lucky." He stopped the car at the red light and kissed the girls check. "But I find you to be better company than them at times."

The girl blushed, not really knowing why. "So, what is the plan for the night?"

The 20 year old smiled at the girl, "well, your dad plans to pick you up when?"

"He said he was off work at three."

Dick nodded, "So, I need to get you home by three, that gives us two hours doesn't it?" He glanced her way.

The girl pouted, "You make it sound like I'm not an adult. This isn't just a date, I don't have to be home at three you know."

The man nodded, "true, but I think your dad would be happy if he had someone to spend the holidays with. If you want, I'll come too."

"You are too much at times, how can you go from a complete idiot to a complete heart throb."

"They tell me that's my middle name."

"Heart-throb?"

"Yes? You called?" Dick winked at her as they drove on.

Barbara couldn't help but grin; this was here wish come true. Dick had asked her out, and her she was, with her boyfriend, spending the holidays with him. Life was perfect for a short while.

Dick flipped on the radio and began to sway back and forth as Feliz Navidad came through the speakers. "I wanna' wish you a merry Christmas, I wanna' wish you a merry Christmas, I wanna' wish you a merry Christmas from the bottom of my heart!"

"Hmm, you're out of tune Grayson."

"So? Who cares! Not me! Come on babe, and enjoy this while you can! Yep, life rocks here in Gotham for us."

They soon pulled into Dick's large warehouse that he called home. "Stay put, I'll get the door for you, ok?" The young man ran across to Barbara's side of the car and helped her out. "Careful, it's slick."

The girl smiled, "if only. Its just water."

"It's still slick!"

* * *

"So, this is home during Christmas?" Barbara took off her jacket and looked around. Dick had tried to clean up, she could tell. Things were put away, but it still looked cluttered.

"I try," Dick told her as he walked over to a small Christmas tree. He bent down and plugged it in. "Tim helped me decorate this, he said it was the first tree he ever actually decorated, can you believe that?!"

The girl smiled politely, "Alfred like perfection, and Tim isn't as artistic as he would hope."

Dick nodded, "yeah, but he didn't even do it before he lived with us. That had to suck. He said Christmas wasn't anything to him before he came here. I find that crazy, mom and dad always made such a big deal about Christmas. Even though there were hard times they never skipped it." He smiled as he remembered past memories, and then chuckled. "Yeah, I miss those days."

Barbara walked over to the tree and touched a small ornament. It tinkled with a small sound and she turned to her dear friend. "Well, aren't you happy with your life now?"

"Yeah, it's cool. Bruce tries hard, and you know," Dick blushed a little, "he still is like, my dad, but you know."

"I know," Barbara shrugged and folded her hands behind her. "So, why is it that you aren't spending the holidays with Bruce, Tim, and Alfred?"

"Because you are here, and I find you more interesting then those guys."

"Hold it, you weren't planning to spend Christmas Eve with them anyway, so don't sell me that story."

Dick frowned, "I dunno, I really can't say."

The girl looked him in the eyes; "Tim said he really wanted you to spend the holidays with him. It has to be hard, you know, having Christmas at a weird place."

"This isn't Tim's first Christmas." Dick reasoned.

"Well, maybe you should consider heading that way after you drop me off, because Tim sure would enjoy it. As would Alfred and I bet even Bruce."

"Fine, you win, I'll go there afterwards, but right now how about we stop talking about that?" Dick pulled her over to the couch, "you hungry or thirsty? I can make popcorn or, you know, I have water and coke."

The girl shook her head, sitting down on the couch. "I'm good, so, what movie did you rent?"

Dick looked at the box and smiled, "well, you can't laugh."

"I won't."

"Promise?"

"Yes."

Dick nodded, "well, first you are going to here a story."

Nine-year-old Dick Grayson shyly followed Bruce around the room filled with people. It was the boy's first Christmas without his mom and dad, and he was dreading it. Christmas Eve was already here, and his mentor was hosting a party.

"Hey, chum," Bruce turned to the boy and smiled. "You don't have to stay here, you can go play if you want. I just wanted to show you to some friends who wanted to meet you."

The boy felt uncomfortable in his dress clothes, but the idea of leaving Bruce didn't mix well. "I'm fine, this is fun," the boy managed in a small voice.

Bruce looked doubtful. "It doesn't seem like much fun to me, something wrong?" He eyed the little boy; afraid he already knew the answer.

Dick raised his head and then looked away. "No, nothing."

"Listen sport, you can tell me what is one your mind. I'll listen." Bruce lowered himself to Dick's level and smiled patiently. "Is it about your mom and dad?"

Biting his lip, the boy didn't answer.

"You can tell me," Bruce reasoned.

"I'm tired," Dick finally blurted, "I think I'll just go to bed." The boy then turned on his heels and dashed away.

Bruce watched, worried about the boy. He found Alfred and told him that he was leaving, and if the guests asked, tell them that he was feeling sick. Then the man went to go find Dick.

Dick was in his room, sitting on his bed, head buried in his hands. His little form was shaking as he cried softly. He didn't understand why it was hurting so bad, why he was missing them so much at this very moment. But the hurt wouldn't go away, the pain just stayed.

There was a knock on his door and Dick jerked his head up. He said nothing as Bruce entered. Dick just sat perfectly still, tears running down his cheeks.

"Hey, you mind if we talk?" Bruce took a seat beside the boy. "You seem to be hurting a lot, chum."

Dick sniffled, and raised his damp eyes to Bruce. "I-I want them back. I want them so much it hurts." There was silence as the boy sat, sniffling.

"I know how you feel, buddy, I was in your shoes many years ago." The man smiled at Dick and nodded his head. "I can tell you this, it'll get better. You'll see. And in the end, when you are strong enough that tears don't come, then you'll find yourself looking back at what you and your parents had. And you'll be with them again and again. It might still hurt a little, but it will be joyous."

Dick shook his head, and the tears started up again. The little boy grabbed Bruce's arm and pushed his face into it.

The man found himself stuck. He slowly placed an arm around the boy and then pulled him into a hug. "You'll be ok, I promise."

The crying did stop, and Dick backed away. "Bruce? Can we watch a movie? Mom and dad always watched a movie with me on Christmas Eve. Please, can we watch a movie?"

"Of course."

* * *

"That movie was this one before you," Dick held out a movie and Barbara took the tattered box into her hands. "The Grinch, hmm. A wonderful choice."

"Well, yeah, it's tradition."

Barbara nodded. "Then, put it in."

Dick smiled and did as he was instructed. Barbara cuddled into his side and he wrapped his arm around her. 'Wonderful memories, wonderful, beautiful memories.'

_To be continued…_

_Silver: Hey, hey, hey! Of course you love Relient K! I mean, you should, considering we are both so much alike! I mean, I like Tim, you like Tim. That makes us the same. The "story" (we should give it a code-name so people don't know what we are talking about!) Well, I have it, and I will send it to you ASAP… meaning after Christmas some time! I am sure I'll have it done and sent by then. Sorry I am making you wait so long!! I love writing with you, so don't think I don't! I just am slow. So, I'll send it to you ASAP! Promise!_

_You know that music video you sent me. OMG! That song is all over my school now! People adore it! You rock!_

_Shadow Avenger: Thank you so much! I recall the days when it was hard to find another Tim Drake fan. In fact, there were only two of us. Me and Silver (the oldies of ) We were young at the time, 14? And well, it was hard to find a good Tim fanfiction. So, we created a code of conduct… and a club: The Tim Drakester club. And we now write Tim Drake fanfictions! You should write one! I was looking through a few of yours (I hope you don't mind) and see you write Teen Titans… interesting. You are such a better author then me, and I am so pleased you like my work._

_Ari: Oh man, for a moment I thought you were my old editor, then I was like: oh, it's my new one! Hee-hee, it's weird that you both go by the same name! Thanks so much, I'm happy you liked it! It's toobad you are so busy with homework and you are sick at the same time! I hope the finals went well._

_Kinau: Yea! Thank you so much! You rock! Yes, Tim Drake is one of the better Robins! I see you know what you are talking about too; you knew there were three. A comic fan? Well, I am too! I collect the DC comics and love them! They are the gospel, as I often say… right now. Hehehe, thanks for the review!_


	3. I Don't Want to Talk

**Chapter Three: I Don't Want to Talk**

"I don't want to talk, I'm sick of all this talking. A broken heart wrapped up in a box, there's teardrops in my stocking. I look under the tree, but there's nothing to see, 'cause it's a broken heart that you're giving me. I can't figure you out. Is this what Christmas is all about, cause it's a broken heart that you're giving me." -Relient K 'Christmas Parties'

Tim strolled towards Bruce, who sat on the couch reading a book. The boy grinned pathetically as he took a seat on the arm of the couch on the opposite end of Bruce, "whacha' reading?" The boy's rich chocolate eyes studied the man as he awaited a response.

The man reading lowered his book and raised his eyes up to meet Tim's. "Nothing fascinating." He blinked and closed the book, laying it down on the coffee table before him. "Is there something you need?"

"Nah, I just thought I'd see what you were reading." Tim shrugged and got to his feet. "I wouldn't suppose you'd let me go solo tonight, huh."

Bruce quirked an eyebrow, "sorry kid, not tonight."

Tim dipped his head down, stuffing his hands in his pockets, longing to find something to do. He gave an impolite yawn and shook his head, ridding himself of any drowsiness.

"Why don't you find a book and read?" Bruce suggested, hoping to stimulate some productive activity from the boy. "There are a bunch in my study if you are out of ideas."

"Oh, yeah. That sounds like fun."

"You don't sound like you agree with your statement."

Tim smiled and rolled his eyes, "I don't Bruce, because I don't want to read a book. As much fun as it might be, I'll pass."

Bruce titled his head upward, "well, don't complain about being bored then."

"You mind if we watch TV or something?" Tim picked up the remote to the television and flipped it on. He then fell back into the couch.

"Yes, why read it when you can watch a horrid rendition of it?" Bruce consented though, understanding it was Christmas Eve and wasn't cruel enough to send the boy to his room to watch television on his own TV.

The two sat, watching some horrid Christmas show about a troll who discovered Christmas when Alfred came into the room, with two cups of hot chocolate.

"I took the liberty of making you both some warm coca." Alfred set the two mugs down on the table and backed away.

"Join us Alfred," Bruce told the man, picking up the cup. "We'd enjoy your company."

The man gave a courteous nod and then glanced at the TV, uninterested. "I have duties to attend to." And then he gave a humble bow and walked off.

Tim lifted his mug; blowing the steam away and then setting it back down. He frowned and a shiver ran down his spine as a few memories pricked at his mind.

"Something wrong?" Bruce asked, sipping at the drink.

"Nah," the boy quickly took a sip, to prove that fact. He then smiled at the man beside him, "I was just thinking."

"Memories are bothersome at times," Bruce admitted. "Are you done watching this?"

Tim gave a stupid smile, "What are you talking about, this show is to cool to pass by, I want to watch it."

The show raged on in its entire splendor. And Tim found himself growing weary, he shifted around and tried to stay conscious, but it wasn't long before he was breathing calmly, dreaming of different memories.

_Tim was with his dad, sitting at the dinner table. The expression on his father's face wasn't a happy one. It was hard though, to find his dad happy. People had told him it was because of his mother, because of what she had done to him._

_Because she had cheated._

_Tim tired not to think about it though; there was nothing about it he wanted to remember. There was nothing worth remembering. His mother had a perfect reason to go like she did, the only mistake she had made was leaving Tim behind._

_"So, you didn't get anything other than a few dollars? What the hell did you do all day, kid? By the looks of if you screwed around all day! And don't you dare say I'm wrong, because god help you if you say I'm a liar."_

_Tim shook his head, not looking at the man. He couldn't ever blame his father for what he did. And it wasn't a common thing, him getting mad enough to hurt Tim. There were just times when his father would loose it, and Tim never could get mad at him for doing what he did. He loved the man more than anything._

_"Well, I hope you don't plan to eat this week!" The man sat up so quickly his chair fell backwards. "I hope you aren't expecting anything at all. It's Christmas and we have nothing. Nothing! You know why?"_

_The boy nodded._

_"Then tell me, why don't we have anything?"_

_"I-I didn't get it."_

_The man was at Tim's side glaring down at him. "I don't know why I keep you around. If you don't shape up I'll leave you Tim, I'll **leave** you."_

_Tim went stiff at this threat. His dad would sometimes rough him up, but that wasn't as bad as this treatment, the screwing with the mind. Fear was so strong when it came to this. The thought of being alone, the thought of not having anyone was a horrible one._

_"What, can't you say anything?!"_

_Tim was shaking, his teeth chattering from nothing but fear. He couldn't make his words work. He felt his mouth go dry, and he franticly looked around, wishing for an escape. But nothing was there to help him. Nothing but himself to keep up the strength he needed. "I'm sorry dad, I'll get better."_

_The man squatted down beside the boy, "good, I don't like being mean Timmy, I really don't. What I am doing is for us both, you know that, right?"_

_The boy nodded, tears coming to his eyes, happy to be accepted again, so happy and so relieved to feel some sort of warmth. "Yeah, I know dad. I'll try harder, I promise."_

_The man nodded, looking down at his child._

Bruce Wayne sighed, happy as the show had finally ended. He glanced at Tim and found the boy asleep, with a silent tear streaming down his cheek. The man reached out and gently shook the boy. "Timothy."

Tim gasped as he sat up and looked around. "Uh? I'm sorry, I feel asleep didn't I?" He wiped away the tear, acting as though it weren't there.

"It's nothing to worry about." Bruce told him, "you can go back to sleep. I am going to read a little, ok?"

The boy nodded, "are you waiting up for, um, for Dick?"

"That's the plan," Bruce told him, picking the book back up. "I hope you are too?"

Tim nodded and then nested back down, grabbing the afghan on the couch and wrapped it around his form. Then curled up, small as he could manage, making sure he was at least a foot away from Bruce. Then allowed his eyes to shut.

_'The last thing I want to do, spend Christmas here,' Tim told himself as he walked alongside Dick and Bruce into the huge house. It would be his first Christmas as Batman's partner, and he wasn't looking forward to it. It would be weird, trying to fit in to traditions. And his worst fear, the gifts. It would be strange, to hang out and open gifts when he had come from such a background. Christmas wasn't something to look forward to; it was something that just happened. Sometimes he would get something, but nothing much._

_And here he was, with a billionaire who could buy practically anything. Yes, Tim was dreading it._

_"You mean to tell me you have never had a real Christmas before?! That's so weird," Dick told him, using his hands to talk._

_"Dick," Bruce barked._

_"Sorry, I don't mean to sound rude, but I just find that different. It's cool though. So, is it weird to spend Christmas like this?"_

_"It's busy," Tim admitted as they entered the house. He handed his coat to Alfred. He smiled to Dick, "and what of it. You wanna' make fun of me?"_

_Dick laughed, happy that Tim was playing around, and not offended. "Nah, but I hope you like Christmas here, that's all."_

_"Well, what happens? I mean, what stupid traditions do you have?"_

_"We watch the Grinch with hot coca and popcorn, each Christmas eve, it never fails." Dick laughed as he leapt onto the couch, "Bruce even watches it. He had to, otherwise I'd be alone."_

_"But now Tim is here," Bruce said, "so really you aren't alone."_

_The young man who was looking a little more like Bruce than possible, considering they weren't related, shook his head. "Whatever, you are watching it!"_

_Tim smiled, and sat down beside Dick. "Sounds like fun, as long as we don't have to do anything stupid."_

_Dick grinned, "stupid? Us?! You must be kidding."_

"Hey Tim, Tim!"

Tim sat straight up, and saw Dick's face impairing his view, "listen stupid, get out of my face."

"Feisty, eh?"

Tim frowned and pushed him away, then smiled. "So, everyone is here now?"

"Everyone is here now," Dick agreed.

**_To be continued…_**

Silver: For a moment, I thought you said in your review: rock on, please. I was worried. Kee-hee-hee. Yeah, I always assumed that how it was, I'm not sure why. Maybe I should write an essay. ;). Frun, fun, fun! You listen to your Christmas CD! It'll do some good. Hee-hee. Talk to you later.

Shadow Avenger: Yep, go Tim Drake-ster club, whoo! I'll probably get a lot of points knocked off for this but… I really don't enjoy the Teen Titans. You see I'm an oldie who is bitter. Hee-hee. I was a huge Young Justice fan, and Impulse fan… so I am a little bitter. I have seen _Masks_ though, and that has one bad fighting scene with Robin. I just can't get over there is a romantic relation between Starfire and Robin. I mean that was Dick's girl! Ewww! But other than my picky bitterness it's cool. ;). And I like your fanfictions… more Timmy!

Yes, I do say that to all the boys! I am a tease. ;) What is your E-mail, I have tried to get it twice and it won't let me. I tried to E-mail you in thanks, I usually do that... yes, I would like to have it if you would allow it. If not, that's cool.

Kinau: This chapter should have suited your need for Tim a little more. ;). It's ok, it's a healthy need. I know what you mean about being too poor. It's a horrible thing, but now I am actually rich enough… I am vain ;). Kidding… but I can buy them when I want now, which rocks!! The thing is there aren't many comics out there that I can find cool other than Batman.

_Author's Note: I find this kind of cool, and whenever I get a chance to thank people for what they did for me I do it! The part with Tim's dad comes from my life. It was with an ex-boyfriend. Thank goodness. He wasn't the best of guys and that was just a small taste of what it was like with him. Bleh. You might think: why did she stay with him? That's another story all together. But my friends saved me from that, so I'd like to thank them all at this moment, I'd name them but I'm a little worried, so I won't. Heh! Thanks for friends! Yep, it's like Thanksgiving in December. ;)_


End file.
